User talk:AzuredreamsXT
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have King of Dragon Pass Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello, I just wanted to say I've been adding to the wiki, there's not much here yet though... So I hope you'll get back to it. (Sparkbomber (talk) 21:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC)) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for contributing to the User talk:Dairoga page. Be sure to read the wiki guidelines for useful tips about editing. Looking for other ways to help? Check the Things To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dairoga (talk) 17:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) To leave a simple message, all you have to do is go to that person's talk page, and hit 'leave message'. I wouldn't worry too much about formatting (and in fact, the appearance on my talk page looks a bit weird ;) ). However, if you have access to the iOS version, that would definitely be a big help. There will eventually be some updates (and possibly new pictures) when the updates are released. Mind you, the updates haven't been done yet...and it is hard for me to justify buying a new iPod, etc. for just one game... Dairoga (talk) 17:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sorry if my previous response was a bit short. Heh, and thank you for the compliment about the wikia. We are still doing some work on it, but it's slowed down a bit (time at a premium, etc.) ::: I do apologize if we gave some spoilers, but hopefully you still enjoy the game. ::: But yes, anything you do come across in the iOS version would be most welcome. Also, don't worry about formatting. I know it can be tough on the wikia (I was in your shoes as well, and mostly picked up a few things from experience). However, if you put something up, I certainly can edit it to fit in. ::: If you wish, there are a couple things you might keep an eye out for as you play later. I can mention them later :) :::Heh, I envy you for having the iOS version. For example, here is a new event in the works for the iOS version (I stress this isn't released yet): ::: http://kingofdragonpass.blogspot.com/2013/03/troll-hero-preview.html ::: Dairoga (talk) 04:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC)